Spring Mornings are for Souring
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Sequel to Winter Nights are a Sight. Four years after the birth of the twins, Kai feels under the weather, and with the twins around, nothing is ever boring. Full summary inside. Finished!
1. A Scare and Condolence

**Title**: Spring Mornings are for Souring

**Category**: Beyblade

**Summary**: Sequel to "Winter Nights are a Sight". Four years after the birth of their twins, Kai and Miguel are living happily when Kai starts feeling strange again. What now? And with the twins child-curiosity, life is never boring.

**Pairings**: Miguel/Kai; Bryan/Tala; Lee/Ray

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai; language

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter One

A Scare and Condolence

-S-S-S-S-S-

Mornings for a lot of people are peaceful, waking up at any time in the day, eating in quiet, and just listening to the morning birds start their busy day. Yes, it was quite passive for the average person, but in one certain household on the outskirts of Beycity, Japan, it was the complete opposite.

Two tiny sets of feet tip-toed their way through the carpeted hallway to the farthest room. One small hand turned the doorknob ever so slowly, making no noise as the door opened. Muffled giggles and shushes were the only other sound than deep, even breathing coming from the bed as the two figures crept closer. Bare feet made their way to each side of the bed, climbing up onto the cold, metal bedframe the sheets did not cover. Two other forms lay in the bed, asleep, one draped over the other, covers doing the same. The newest figures each held up a hand, signaling the "one", "two", and "three" before jumping onto the bouncy mattress and stomachs of the sleeping ones.

"Wake up!" the twins cried, shutting their violet eyes from the world to laugh and scream at the top of their lungs. Short slate blue and blonde tipped hair tossed all over the place as they threw their heads back. "Time to wake up!"

Groaning came from one parent while pained chuckling emitted from the other. Violet orbs that rivaled the twins' appeared from under thick lashes, slate blue hair falling in front and on either side of the slanted eyes. Kai blinked as he recognized his two sons. Beside him, Miguel opened his sea blue eyes and lifted his blonde head.

"You two need to learn the value of sleeping in," the gargoyle smiled sleepily, reaching up to ruffle one of the twins' hair.

Taiyo giggled and grabbed hold of his father's hand, swinging it up and down. "Nuh, uh!" he laughed, tugging on the appendage. "Time to get up, Daddy! No sleeping in today!"

"Yeah, come on, Papa!" Tsuki cried, bouncing a little on Kai's stomach. "Time to get up! It's eight o'clock! Waky time!"

"Alright, alright," the phoenix relented, sitting up a little which caused the older of the twins to topple backwards, "we're up. We're up. Now, go get dressed, you two."

Both boys smiled and gave each of the older males a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Okay, Papa!" they both called back as they ran out of the room.

Kai smiled as he watched the two. Already four years had passed since he had them. It was summer time, so neither were in school yet, and those two each had the energy of a hyperactive puppy. He turned to Miguel and caught sight of the amused sea orbs.

"Good morning," he murmured, leaning up to kiss his phoenix's lips.

"Morning," Kai replied, kissing back.

-S-S-S-

"Papa?"

Kai turned around from his place at the kitchen counter. He was making a new batch of tea just as the twins came into the tiled room. "Yes?" he asked, smiling down at the two.

Taiyo and Tsuki both looked the same; with their short-cropped slate blue hair, the tips golden yellow like Miguel's, and their bright violet eyes that matched their Papa's so much. The only way anyone could tell the difference, even for the parents, were their eyes and personality. Tsuki's eyes took on Miguel's soft look, seeming to have a blue tint to the iris, while Taiyo's took on Kai's harsh edges and were more crimson. As for personality, Tsuki was more like Miguel with his happy, smiling, and tranquilized personality. Taiyo inherited Kai's calm, cool, quick-thinking habits. It was only if one looked closely to tell the difference between the two, especially when they started talking at the same time.

Tsuki went over to the phoenix, tiny, four-year-old hands gripping the fabric of Kai's jeans. "Can we have peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch?"

"Please?" Taiyo added afterwards. Both boys gazed up at the Russian with wide, pleading eyes that only made the adult laugh.

"Alright." He smiled as they cheered, each hugging a leg. Kai pat both of their heads as the twins looked up at him again.

"May we watch tel-tel-" Tsuki stopped, trying to remember the word.

Kai smiled, "Television?"

"Yeah!" the youngest cried happily. "Television!"

"Please?" Taiyo pleaded again, "Just while you are making lunch?"

"Sure, it should already be set on the Discovery channel."

"Discovery!" the twins exclaimed, each giving another squeeze to Kai's legs and then rushing off into the living room and turning on the TV.

Kai chuckled at his boys' enthusiasm in learning new things before turning back around and getting out the bread for the sandwiches. He sighed, as he got out a knife and the peanut butter. The room was looking a little fuzzy, as it had been all morning. The dull ache in his abdomen was driving him up the wall, but thinking it was just something he had eaten the day before, Kai grabbed the jelly from the refrigerator and set it on the counter with the other stuff. He could hear the narrator on the TV in the other room and his sons' excited gasps as they heard something new about another animal. It sounded so loud, yet so far. His vision swam as he picked up the knife and bread slice. Breathing heavily, sweat pouring down, he set the items for lunch back down on the counter and leaned against the wooden thing very heavily. Opting to sit at the table for a bit, he turned slowly but stopped as another wave of pain erupted from his stomach area, sending jolts of lightning through his system. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he lost all sense of direction and his only way of staying standing. Legs buckling with another bout of pain, the phoenix fell to the cold, hard, tiled floor, the world around him turning black.

-S-S-S-

Taiyo blinked as he heard a loud thump from behind him. He tore his gaze away from the program he was watching to crawl and look behind the couch in the middle of the living room. Tsuki spotted his movement and did the same.

"What ya hear?" the little moon asked, staring at his brother for a minute.

"A thump," the sun replied, crawling off the couch. "It came from the kitchen."

"Papa's in the kitchen," Tsuki pointed out. "It can't be a bad guy; Papa would have stopped him."

"I no think it was a bad guy, Tsuki," Taiyo replied going over to the kitchen doorway, his brother right behind him. Looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until he saw a foot sticking out from behind the kitchen table.

"Papa!" Tsuki exclaimed, rushing over to the fallen phoenix.

Kai lay on the floor, eyes closed, sweat pouring down, gripping his stomach like he had been stabbed. His breathing came in short gasps, face scrunched up in pain as a whimper escaped from his closed lips. Taiyo couldn't believe what was going on. Shaking his head, he tried to remember what his parents had told him to do in case of an emergency. "Tsuki," the moon called to his brother, "try and wake Papa up. I go call Daddy." Tsuki nodded as Taiyo grabbed one of the chairs from the table and pushed it over to the counter top. Climbing on top of the seat, he then climbed onto the counter and grabbed the phone from the wall. Looking at the list of emergency numbers, he remembered that Papa had told him his Daddy's phone number was the first one on the list. Punching in the right numbers, he held the phone up to his ear and listened as the electronic rang.

-S-S-S-

Miguel sighed happily as he watched his team practice. Everyone was having a good day, even Aaron. Leaning back against the wall to watch some more, he let his mind wander to his home life, wishing Kai was there with him. The phoenix always had something to say in order to help his team better themselves. Having been in beyblading for most of his life, the young Russian knew quite a lot about the game, and there were strategies that ran in his head every time he watched a match. He was a good adversary to have around, not to mention, the kids would help work his team until they dropped. Those two knew how to make someone push to their limit, even at four years old.

He blinked as he felt something vibrate in his pocket, a familiar ringtone blaring. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and frowned as he saw that "Home" was calling him. Kai rarely ever called him during practice, let alone from the house phone. The last time he did that, one of the twins had been sick and he needed Miguel to get home and take care of the other while he went to the doctor. Flipping the phone open, he answered, "Hello?"

"Daddy?" a voice asked on the other end.

"Taiyo?" Miguel guessed, recognizing his son's voice, "what's wrong?"

The youngster took in a deep breath before answering shakily, "Papa....Papa's fallen, and he won't wake up. Tsuki keeps trying, but he won't wake up, Daddy." The boy started to cry on the other end of the phone. "I'm scared," he whispered, "Papa keeps whining like a puppy and holding his stomach. He won't wake up, Daddy. He won't wake up....."

Ice gripped the gargoyle's heart as the news sank in. "Taiyo, I want you to listen to me, alright?"

A sniff, "Okay."

"Just keep trying to wake Papa up, alright? I'm on my way home right now. I will be there soon, just keep trying to wake him up. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah, but I'm scared, Daddy."

"I know, Taiyo. I know. I just need you and your brother to keep trying to wake Papa up. I will be there soon. Okay?"

"Okay."

With that, he hung up, stuffing his phone into his pocket and rushing over to Claude. "Claude!" he called, reaching the silver haired male. "Something's happened."

The Spaniard turned to face his best friend. "What's wrong? Are the kids alright?"

Miguel shook his head. "It's Kai. Call an ambulance, tell them to go to my house. Kai's fallen. He won't wake up, and he's holding his stomach in pain. Other than that, I don't know. I just have to get there now."

"Alright. Go! Go!"

Miguel didn't need anymore encouraging.

-S-S-S-

Taiyo hung up the phone and jumped down from his position on the counter. Running over to his brother and father, he knelt down to assess the situation. Tsuki was still shaking Kai's shoulder, calling out "Papa" over and over again but gaining no response except a whimper or gasp as the phoenix tried to curl in on himself. The young sun didn't know what to do but to help his brother in shaking his father awake.

This went on for ten minutes before Miguel burst through the front door and into the kitchen, barely breathing heavily. He rushed to his lover's side and slipped his hands behind his phoenix's head, bringing it to rest in his lap. "Kai," he called softly, pushing the wet bangs off of the equally sweaty brow. "Kai, wake up, love."

Tsuki and Taiyo watched as their blonde father continued to speak softly to their other dad, finally gaining a response after a little while.

"Miguel?" Kai whispered, opening pained violet orbs.

"I'm here," the gargoyle continued to whisper. "What hurts, Kai?"

Kai's breathing started picking back up again, as if he were running a marathon. "My-My stomach area. I keep having sh-sharp jolts of-of pain."

Miguel nodded, stroking his lover's brow. "The ambulance is on its way. You'll be fine soon, okay?"

The young phoenix nodded before drifting off into unconsciousness again.

"Is he okay, Daddy?" Taiyo asked, crawling closer to his two fathers.

Miguel nodded, running a hand through each of the twin's hair. "He will be just fine," he answered just as the door opened to reveal three men in white uniforms and a stretcher.

-S-S-S-

Not many people would be able to comment that they had seen a young, blonde haired, blue eyed Spaniard in the hospital waiting room with two twin boys, each well-behaved and barely talking as they sat in their father's lap. Neither male moved from their seats in the waiting room, until an older man in a white coat came up to them.

Doctor Strandland had seen many cases in his time. Just four years ago, he had done the impossible and helped a young, healthy, and very pregnant teenager through a C-section. The teen delivered twin boys, both as cute as buttons. That day, as he was called into the emergency area of the hospital, he was dealt with another case but consisted of the same boy. Walking down the hall, he spotted Miguel Lavalier and the twins he helped deliver four years beforehand.

The blonde Spaniard looked up and, with one boy in each arm, stood to meet the doctor. "How is he?" he asked, blue eyes wide in fear and worry.

Strandland sighed heavily. "Well, I have good news and bad news, Miguel," he started.

The gargoyle's face went white at that. "What is it? Is Kai going to be alright?"

The doctor held up his hand to stop the young man. "Kai is going to be just fine, physically anyway." At Miguel's confused look, he continued, "It seems that he miscarried."

"Miscarried?"

Strandland nodded. "Yes, it happens with people more than we want it to. In Kai's case, he was about three weeks pregnant. We ran some tests and concluded that the baby had a faulty chromosome."

Miguel tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"Sometimes, during fertilization, the egg doesn't aquire all of the data it needs to make a baby. In Kai's case, the baby ended up not gaining a chromosome that he desperately needed to survive. Most cases like this end up in the parent miscarrying within weeks of fertilization. Sometimes, later on in the pregnancy, which can be dangerous. There are also cases where the parent has miscarried during labor. I have a feeling that if Kai had not miscarried now, then it would have endangered his health, especially if he ended up having the child. Most cases like that, the baby does not survive twenty-four hours after delivery, and during the delivery, both the baby and parent are in danger of dying. With Kai being a male, and having to have a cesarian section, we probably would have lost both of them."

The Spaniard let out a really long breath and sat down. "So, he's going to be alright?"

Strandland nodded. "Yes, physically. Mentally, a lot of parents - both male and female - go through a mild to heavy depression. He may think that it was his fault that he lost the baby. When, in reality, it wasn't his doing at all."

Miguel shook his head, knowing full well that Kai would be thinking exactly how the doctor said. "Can we see him?"

"Of course."

After receiving directions and heading down the hall, Miguel kept a good hold on his two living sons. If Kai was thinking any depressing thoughts, all he had to do was see his sons. He would cheer up then. He would live for them.

"Daddy?" Tsuki's voice rang through his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Papa was pregnance?"

"Pregnant, yes."

"What's that mean?"

Miguel chuckled at his son's innocent curiosity. "When someone is pregnant, that means that they have a baby growing inside of them."

"That's where babies come from?" Taiyo asked. "Like on the Discovery channel?"

Miguel nodded. "Humans give birth the same way some animals do, like monkeys, or gorillas."

"Oh," the boys admired. "But Papa's not pregnant anymores?"

"Anymore," Miguel corrected. "No, he's not. If he was still pregnant, then we wouldn't have him anymore."

"You mean, Papa would die?" Taiyo asked, violet eyes going wide.

The blonde nodded. "Yes."

They reached the phoenix's room before more was said. Miguel opened the door and stepped in, taking in the sight of his lover propped up on the bed by pillows, everything white. Kai caught sight of them and turned his gaze away, not meeting those intense blues. The gargoyle set the twins down on the floor and strode over to his lover.

"Kai," the Spaniard murmured, stroking the pale forehead as the boys climbed up on the bed.

"I lost the baby, Miguel," Kai whispered, not looking at anything. "I lost it."

"Papa?" the twins asked, crawling to their father's sides. Kai looked down with sad violets at his living sons.

"We'd rather have you," Tsuki started.

"Than a baby and not you," Taiyo finished.

"Cause you're our Papa," they both said, hugging the phoenix, "and we love you."

Kai felt the tiny arms encircle his waist and the muscular arm of his lover wind around his shoulders. Three sets of body heat warmed his own body, inside and out. Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized that he had three others that loved him, that he had. He needed them, and they needed him. How could he forget?

Wrapping one arm around the twins, and the other around Miguel, he hugged the three people in his life that meant more than his own. Yeah, he lost one life, but he had three others to keep him company and to share that sorrow. He wasn't as alone as he thought.

"I love you, too," he whispered, smiling.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Two**

Two months after the scare that landed Kai into the hospital, the twins are excited to be going to the doctors for their yearly check-up. The only problem is, Kai's sick again, but why is Daddy so anxious to go to the store?

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, how's chapter one? I do apologize for any mistakes I could have made, and I apologize again for not uploading the chapters for the 2nd in the trilogy earlier. At least you had five chapters to read! ^^ That's gotta earn some brownie points, huh?

Review! Tell me what ya think! Chapters two and three up next week! ^^


	2. Waking Up to Sickness

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Two

Waking Up to Sickness

-S-S-S-S-S-

Morning came so slowly after he was sent to bed. Hardly able to sleep, the youngest of the Hiwatari-Lavalier twins was excited for Wednesday to finally start. Wednesday was the day of their annual doctor visit. Ever since he could remember - which he figured was most of his life - he wanted to be a doctor when he "grew up". Being able to help people when they were hurt or sick was his passion. Each time his brother scraped a knee or elbow, he was always right there with a band-aid and antiseptic. His papa told him that being a doctor required a lot of skill and heart, and he had loads of both!

So, when the sun finally hit his window, Tsuki Hiwatari-Lavalier sat up in his bed. Quickly getting out from underneath the covers, he made his way to his side of the dresser. Getting dressed in a pair of pants and a T-shirt, he closed the drawer and ran back to the bunk-bed, climbing the ladder to his twin's top bunk. "Taiyo! Wake up!" he shook his brother almost like a mad man he was so excited. "Wake up, Taiyo! We going to the doctor's today!"

The older of the twins groaned as he tried to push his little brother off. "So?" he mumbled, snuggling underneath the covers.

"Wake up! We gotta wake Papa and Daddy. Don't you wanna get a lolly?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. His brother always liked getting the sweet treat after his visits when Kai started allowing them to have one.

Taiyo sighed and sat up, relenting to his brother's impatience. "Fine, fine," he grumbled, rubbing an eye and yawning. "'M awake."

"Come on!" Tsuki urged, grabbing his brother's hand and tugging him towards the ladder. "We go wake Papa and Daddy now!"

The young sun sighed once again before following down the wooden ladder. He liked going to see Dr. Strandland, but the doctor's office wasn't even open that early, was it?

Stumbling down the hallway, the sleepy four-year-old tried to keep up with his hyper-active, younger brother as they reached their parents' room. Without knocking, Tsuki opened the door and grabbed the young sun's hand before rushing into the room and climbing on the bed, Taiyo right behind him. Jumping up and down, both boys called out their parents' names to wake them.

Miguel opened sleepy eyes to gaze into two sets of violet that he knew so well. "Tsuki, Taiyo," he yawned, "what are you two doing waking us up at this hour?" The blonde sat up and looked at the clock, reading that it was only six in the morning. He stole a glance in Kai's direction, noting that his phoenix was awake, propped up on one arm and watching his sons.

"We go to the doctor's today!" Tsuki squealed.

Miguel rose an eyebrow as Taiyo yawned and snuggled under the covers with his papa. "He's excited 'bout going," the youngster mumbled against Kai's side. "He likes the doctor's, remembers?"

Kai chuckled at his two boys. One was ecstatic about going to one of his favorite places; the other was just wanting to actually sleep in - which would have been a blessing had they both wanted that.

Tsuki stuck his tongue out at his brother. "I don't wanna be late," he pouted then went over to his father. "Daddy, you understands, don't you?"

'Oh, no,' the inner Miguel groaned, 'not the puppy dog eyes!'

Kai watched with amusement as his lover tried his best to resist his youngest son's wide, innocent eyes that were the dubbed "puppy dog eyes". The blonde managed to hold out for a few moments before relenting, sighing as he gave up.

"Yeah, Tsuki, I understand," he smiled, defeated.

"Daddy's a lightweight, Papa," Taiyo smirked, looking just like his dual haired father.

"Lightweight?" Miguel played along. "We'll see who's a lightweight." With that, he grabbed his oldest son around the middle, raising him up with one arm and playfully slamming him onto the mattress. Raising the blue nightshirt, he continued to tickle the little sun until Taiyo begged for mercy. Then, he turned on to Tsuki, bringing both boys down and tickling them mercilessly.

Kai chuckled as they got too rambunctious for him to remain on the bed. Getting up, he decided to make breakfast. There was no way any of them were going to get anymore sleep. Might as well stay up.

He stopped, though, midway in his trek to the door. A small bout of dizziness and then a large case of nausea swept across him. Placing one hand on his stomach and one to cover his mouth, he ran to the adjoining bathroom.

Miguel stopped torturing his kids to watch his lover run to the bathroom. He could hear the phoenix vomiting on the other side of the wall, the door open, light still off. He vaguely heard the twins stop giggling and then look at the bathroom with concerned violet eyes.

"Papa?" they asked at the same time. "Daddy, what's wrong with Papa?"

The gargoyle didn't answer as he waited for Kai to come out of the bathroom. The Russian emerged just a few moments later, practically falling down on the bed as he sat.

"Kai?" the blonde Spaniard asked his lover, rubbing his hand up and down the phoenix's back. "What's wrong?"

"Miguel, I think you need to go to the store and pick up a 'you-know-what', now," the dual haired male whispered, laying back down on the bed. "I just need to lay down for a while."

The Spanish male nodded and got up, getting dressed in record time and then heading into the bathroom. Wetting a rag and wringing out the excess water, he returned to his lover's side. Placing the wet material on the broad forehead of his phoenix, he then turned to the twins. "Boys, I need you to get dressed while I'm gone. Watch some TV if you want afterwards, but when I come back, I'll make breakfast. Then, we'll go to the doctor's office, okay?"

"Okay," the boys drawled out, unsure. "Is Papa okay?" Both twins looked from their sleepy papa to their anxious daddy.

Miguel nodded. "Yes, he'll be just fine. I want you two to get dressed, and don't bother him, okay? He needs to sleep for a little bit."

They nodded and gave their papa a hug before rushing out of the room to get dressed. Miguel went over to the half-asleep phoenix and bent down, kissing his cheek before grabbing his keys and leaving.

-S-S-S-

At the store, the blonde Spaniard all but ran to the health isle of the store. Going to the back of the isle, his sea blue eyes searched frantically for that one, small, white box.

"Here it is," the gargoyle sighed, grabbing the rectangular carton. It was white, with bright blue letters printed on the front: Pregnancy Test.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Three**

Miguel takes the kids to the doctors while Kai is home with the test. What will it say? Is he just under the weather, or is he pregnant again? If he is, will it end up in a miscarriage like last time? And the twins have their own questions as they spot a pregnant woman at the doctor's office. How is it Papa can get pregnant if only females are able to?

It's a chapter full of anxious fathers, confused kids, and almost embarrassing questions.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for this one! Chapter three is up and waiting!

Don't forget to review!


	3. The Doctor Visit and Tests

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Three

The Doctor Visit and Tests

-S-S-S-S-S-

Going to the doctor's office was always a highlight for him. He loved going. Meeting new people, seeing all the nice nurses, and of course learning new things that doctors did everyday were on his list of favorite things.

Today was no exception.

As they sat down to wait for their names to be called, the twins decided to do a small game of "I Spy". Miguel sat in one of the chairs next to them, vaguely listening to the boys giggle at the ridiculous things that they came up with. On the outside, he was reading yet another old magazine article, but inside, he was a mess. He had left Kai home to take the test while he took the boys to their yearly check-up with Dr. Strandland. Just thinking about the possibility of Kai being pregnant again made his stomach twist in knots. Not that he wouldn't mind another child, but with Kai having miscarried just two months before, it was a risky situation, both physically and mentally for the phoenix. If he had another child, would Kai be able to survive it? Would he miscarry again, or even worse this next time? Also, would he be able to handle the responsibility again? Kai was miserable for the two days after he miscarried. If it happened again, would they be able to bring the feisty phoenix back to the land of living?

There were many questions and so few answers for him to live with comfortably.

"Taiyo and Tsuki Hiwatari-Lavalier?" a nurse called, smiling a sweet smile as both boys ran up to her, Miguel right behind them. "This way."

Following her, the boys couldn't help but gawk at the other patients they passed. There was one that they took a particular interest in. A woman a little older than their daddy sat on the check-up tables in a nightgown, her husband standing beside her. What caught the twins' attentions was her belly. It was the size of a watermelon! She kept rubbing it and looking down, smiling. Why was she doing that? They'd have to ask Daddy when they could.

Entering the room, the boys made themselves comfortable on the table - with their father's help - and waved as the nurse bid them farewell. Now was their chance.

"Daddy?" both boys asked as Miguel sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling at his sons. They had those questioning eyes again. He'd have to brace himself for another talk.

"Why was that lady's belly so big?" Tsuki asked while Taiyo nodded beside him.

"It was huge!" the young sun commented, throwing his arms out to his sides. "It was as big as a watermelon!"

"She kept rubbing it, too!" the moon added, nodding to his brother's explanation.

Miguel chuckled at his sons' enthusiasm. "She's pregnant," he stated simply.

"You mean, like what Papa was befores?" Tsuki asked, finger on chin in thought.

The gargoyle nodded his head. "Yes, just like Papa was before he miscarried."

"What's miscarried?" Taiyo asked, leaning further towards his father.

"Well," the Spaniard thought a minute, not knowing how to word it, "it's when a baby dies inside of its mother's stomach."

"Oh," the twins pondered on that piece of information before another question popped up. "Then how come Papa can get pregnant? He's not a mommy, he's Papa."

Miguel stopped, definitely not knowing how to answer that question. The boys were too young to understand the science behind why their other father can get pregnant.

"Well, how are we today?" Dr. Strandland's deep voice asked as he entered the room, unconsciously saving the blonde Spaniard from a world of explanations.

"Great, Dr. Strandlands!" the boys smiled brightly.

-S-S-S-

Miguel sighed as they finally reached the front door of their home. He'd been avoiding the twins' question about how Kai can get pregnant for the past half hour, and he was doing alright but home was more inviting.

Stepping through the door, he watched with soft eyes as his two healthy sons ran through the livingroom to their papa who was seated on the couch. Shutting the door and putting up his keys, Miguel made his way over to his phoenix and their sons. He frowned as he caught the spaced-out look on the young Russian's face. He looked down, catching sight of the pregnancy test on the coffee table. Reaching down, he picked it up, sharing a look with his phoenix who was busy listening to the twins' new information they learned at the doctor's office.

Turning his gaze to the test in his hands, and the box for reference, he gasped. The test showed two blue stripes.

Kai was pregnant again.

Worried sea blue eyes caught slightly excited yet scared violet orbs. Miguel smiled, not believing it. They were going to have another baby! Going over to his phoenix, he sat on the coffee table and pressed his lips to the pouty ones before him. "Looks like we're going to be fathers again," he joked, smiling broadly, causing a relieved one to form on Kai's lips.

Taiyo and Tsuki stopped their conversation when their daddy spoke those words. "Huh?" they both asked, tilting their heads to the side, a habit they picked up after their papa.

Miguel got more comfortable on the table while Kai did so on the couch. "Well, boys, Papa's pregnant again, which means that you two will be brothers in about nine months."

"We're gonna have a new brother?" Taiyo asked, violet-crimson eyes wide.

Kai nodded. "Or a sister, it just depends."

"On what?"

"Well," the phoenix chuckled, "on the baby's DNA"

"DNA?" the boys asked, their heads tilting even more. Yep, they were confused.

"How is it Papa can get pregnants?" Tsuki asked, referring to his question from earlier. "He's not a mommy."

Kai blushed a little at the question. The boys were too young to know, let alone understand. "Well, it's a long story, and you two aren't ready to hear it yet."

The twins both crossed their arms and put on defiant looks. "We ready."

Miguel laughed at his sons. "We'll tell you when you get older, alright?"

The moon and sun shared a look with each other before holding out their pinkies. "Promise?"

Kai and Miguel both smiled and connected pinkies with the boys. "Promise," they both answered.

"Now, how about some ice cream sandwiches to celebrate a good check-up score?" Kai asked.

The twins cheered and raced for the kitchen. Kai stood with Miguel and wrapped his arms around his Spaniard's waist. "I'm afraid, Miguel," the phoenix admitted. "What if it ends up like last time?"

The gargoyle smiled softly at his phoenix. "Relax. If you end up miscarrying again, we'll have your womb taken out, alright? We have to take life as it happens. If we aren't meant to have another child, then we'll accept it. We have two healthy boys now, and we can't worry ourselves sick over one we don't have."

"Whatever happens, happens, I guess."

Miguel nodded and brushed his lips against his lover's. "Whatever happens, as long as I have you and the twins, my life is complete."

Kai smiled softly at his gargoyle. "Same here," he whispered, kissing those tanned lips again.

"Papa! Daddy! Ice cream sandwiches! Aren't you coming?" Tsuki and Taiyo both called from the kitchen doorway.

Kai laughed and linked his hand in Miguel's, heading towards the kitchen and their two boys.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Four**

Due to a new machine Dr. Strandland has purchased, they are able to see what gender and how many children Kai is having. The twins, however, are more interested in the magnificent fact that babies start out tinier than a grain of sand.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for this week! Next week will be chapters four and five!

Sorry for any mistakes and for being so rushed on this chapter! I wanted to get it up soon! ^^

Don't forget to review!


	4. Babies are How Big?

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Four

Babies are How Big?

-S-S-S-S-S-

"Come on, Papa! We're gonna be late!"

Mornings when one has children are hectic. The children don't seem to relish in the thought of sleeping in. Once dawn met their windows, it was time for the day to start and not end until the moon was high in the sky. Lately, though, in the Hiwatari-Lavalier household, things had become even more chaotic.

It was three months into Kai's pregnancy, and his little baby bump was no longer little. The twins were fascinated with the thought of having a baby sibling and the fact that their papa was pregnant. He changed so much while bearing their brother or sister. He was no longer slim and muscular around the tummy area. He looked like he had a cantaloupe stuck underneath his shirt, and the boys would look just to make sure their papa wasn't fooling them.

That day, though, Kai had his routine doctor visit, and the twins were going to be able to attend. Uncle Ray and Lee or Uncle Tala and Bryan always took Papa to the doctor's while Daddy stayed with the boys, but that day, they could go.

Tsuki was trying to get his papa to hurry up. They were going to be late. Kai was taking his time getting ready, and Miguel was helping him, making sure that no more bouts of dizziness or nausea came back. Taiyo and Tsuki were already dressed and at the front door, waiting for their parents to arrive.

"Daddy! Papa!" the twins called through the house again. "We're gonna be lates!"

"Hold your horses," the blonde gargoyle chuckled as he grabbed his car keys, Kai right behind him.

The phoenix watched his sons bounce on the balls of their feet in anticipation. They were going to find out what gender the baby was.

It turned out after Kai had delivered Taiyo and Tsuki, Dr. Strandland had invested in a machine that would be able to look through any obstacles in the human body and see the baby inside the womb. That way, if he had another case like Kai's he would be able to tell the expecting parents what gender their baby was going to be.

Save the parents a lot of heartache and waiting, according to him.

So, Kai had an appointment at eight o'clock that morning, and the twins couldn't wait.

-S-S-S-

"Well, Kai, let's see if this thing was worth the money spent on it," Dr. Strandland said smiling and rubbing the gel on the phoenix's stomach.

Taiyo and Tsuki watched open-mouthed from their daddy's arms as the black and white monitor started showing pictures. There were a lot of mushy stuff, but as the doctor moved the device a bit more, they spotted something round with another thing inside of it. It looked like an alien to the two boys; a blobby, funky-looking alien.

"Ah, there we are," Strandland commented, stopping the camera on the alien.

The corners of Miguel's lips spread as he saw for the first time one of his children inside of his lover, being created and formed right before his very eyes. "Well?" he asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

The friendly doctor chuckled as he peered closer to the computer. "Well, congratulations, Kai, Miguel. You are having another boy."

"How can you tells?" Taiyo asked, getting down and crawling across his papa's legs and nearer to the computer monitor. "All I sees is a blob."

"It's an alien, Taiyo," Tsuki commented, coming up beside his brother. He pointed. "See the big alien head."

"Oh, I sees it now," the young sun replied, nodding. He turned to Kai. "Papa, why do you have an alien insided of you?"

The phoenix laughed as he reached up and ruffled his two sons' hair. "It's not an alien, boys. That's a baby."

"Huh?" the twins asked, cocking their heads to the side as one.

Dr. Strandland couldn't help but laugh at the two. These were some of the cutest kids he'd ever come into contact with; not to mention, the most curious. "When parents become pregnant, babies start out really small-"

"How smalls?" the boys asked, intrigued.

The doctor pulled out a chart from the drawer next to him. On it had the different stages of a baby's development. He pointed to the first picture of a small dot. "About the size of a grain of sand."

"B-but that's tiny!" Taiyo cried, eyes wide while his brother sat beside him open mouthed like a fish out of water.

Strandland nodded. "Yes, every baby starts out that small. As time progresses, they get bigger and eventually start looking like an alien."

"Why's that?"

"What's progresses mean?"

Miguel chuckled as he sat down on the side of the bed. "What he meant was as time goes by. It means to continue."

"Oh," the sun awed. "Can that be our word of the day?"

Kai smiled at his son and nodded. Ever since the boys were old enough to talk, they had started the little game of "Word of the Day". Each day, they would learn a new word and try to think of ways to use it in dialogue. The twins had loved playing the game ever since, and they didn't seem to want to stop any time soon.

"Why do babies start looking like aliens?" Tsuki asked again, turning his attention back to Dr. Strandland.

"Well, no one knows for certain why. Human babies just do that. Eventually, though, they begin to look like babies, but that's only when it's close to them being born."

The twins thought about this piece of information for a while, heads down as they stared at the bed sheets. They finally looked up after a while with a little defiance in their violet orbs. "We don't believe you," they stated simply.

"Oh, why's that?"

They both shifted as one and then pointed to the last picture on the chart. "Babies are that big. They look like thats, not a piece of sand." They then pointed to each other. "We aren't that small. We are bigger than that."

Kai shifted a little in his laying down position on the bed. "You two aren't babies, though, and you did start out that small when you first were formed," he informed the two four-year-olds.

The twins stared at their papa. He agreed with the crazy doctor that said babies begin as tiny as grains of sand, but Papa never lied to them before. Why would he start now? They looked at each other before nodding. "If Papa believes you, then we do!" they smiled.

All three older males laughed at that.

Miguel leaned over to his lover as the twins began bombarding their doctor with more questions. He gave a small kiss to Kai's cheek, gaining his attention. The phoenix shared a look with his gargoyle and smiled, nodding. He knew what Miguel was saying. They were having another son.

They were having another son.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Five**

The twins have heard from another kid that babies make their parents stop loving them because they don't do all the stuff they used to together. Is that true? Time to ask Papa.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Sorry so short, but you get three chapters today! Happy? ^^

Don't forget to review.


	5. Sacrifices for the Baby’s Sake

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Five

Sacrifices for the Baby's Sake

-S-S-S-S-S-

Winter was always fun. The snow on the ground was perfect for making snowmen and having snowball fights, especially at the park where other kids were there to play with.

Miguel watched his two sons play with the neighborhood children. They were involved in another snowball fight. The twins kept giving the bigger kids a run for their money as they developed plan after plan with their teammates. Taiyo was definitely Kai's son as he came up with most of the successful plans. Tsuki was better with stealth maneuvering as he lead his group past the first line of defense of the older children's team and into the den of their hideout to launch a sneak attack. Those boys were something else. He only wished Kai was there to witness what his sons were doing.

It was six months into the phoenix's pregnancy, and the doctor didn't want him to be exposed to the cold. So, he decided to stay home and do a few chores while Miguel took the twins out to the park to play. It was something both parents had done for their boys since they were six months old. The twins loved the park and loved hanging out with the neighborhood kids. Most of the children, even the older ones, liked and got along well with Taiyo and Tsuki. There were a few instances, especially when Taiyo turned four, that the boys ended up in trouble. There was this older kid, around ten, that liked to pick on the much younger kids, and the twins witnessed it one day. Taiyo was furious and, like his dual haired father had done many times before in his past, went up to defend the picked-on toddlers, Tsuki right behind him.

Needless to say, they came out with a few bruises and scrapes while the other boy went home crying with a black eye, broken finger, busted lip, and bit ear.

Yeah, those two were definitely Kai Hiwatari and Miguel Lavalier's kids.

When Kai and Miguel both found out, they were both furious and proud of their sons. Furious because they were in a fight, but proud of the reasoning behind it and the fact that at four years old, they won.

Tala had a field day, giving both boys an ice cream cone and proceeding to parade around the city about his nephews beating up a ten year old; Bryan was right beside him. Ray and Lee weren't much better. They spoiled the twins rotten that day, making up every favorite dish those two had and buying them each three toys. Tyson and Max presented medals to them with the date and what happened engraved on the front and back so they could show their children when they were older. Hillary fussed over them and helped make their bruises and scrapes disappear.

No, the Hiwatari-Lavalier twins are not spoiled. Not at all.

Miguel smiled at the memory, watching as the boys of the park all shook hands and his sons start towards him. "Did you have fun?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Both twins smiled, "Yeah! Loads of fun, Daddy!"

The gargoyle stood and stretched his legs. "Well, let's get home. Papa's probably thinking we turned into icicles already."

Tsuki giggled. "I'm an icicle, Daddy! See? I can't move!" Standing rigid to the spot, he didn't move a muscle as he tried to control the laughter bubbling up.

Taiyo caught on instantly and stood as still as his brother. "Me too! I'm an icicle, too, Daddy."

The blonde Spaniard chuckled at his sons. "Well, how am I gonna get you home? Papa will want to thaw you out, though that's too much work for me. I'd just rather leave you here until spring comes. You can thaw out that way."

The boys shook their heads. "You gonna have to carry us, Daddy!" they exclaimed with wide smiles. "We don't wanna stay here till spring."

Miguel laughed and bent down, picking one of his twins up, acting as if he was straining to unstick him from the ground. Eventually getting one in one arm, he went for the other. "Taiyo, you're really stuck," he mock-complained as he tried to lift his other son up. Succeeding, he smiled as he carried both boys like they were sacks of potatoes, one on each shoulder. The sun and moon couldn't stop laughing as their daddy carried them home.

Finally reaching the front door of their warm and inviting house, Miguel shifted his sons to one arm and opened the door. "Kai, we have two icicles we need to thaw out!" he called into the home, feeling the heat from their fireplace and unit wash over him. It felt good after being out in the cold for three hours.

The phoenix, dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, came around the corner, one hand on his lower back, the other gripping a towel. Obviously, he'd been doing dishes. The dual haired male smiled as his lover shut the door behind him and took off his shoes as well as his "frozen" sons'. "Two icicles, huh?" the Russian commented as he came closer to "inspect" his sons. "Yeah, they look frozen. I think getting them out of their wet clothes is a good start. Then, they could sit in front of the fireplace with a few blankets and hot chocolates to warm up. Maybe later, if they still are frozen, we could all get on the couch and watch Discovery?" He stopped. "Then again, maybe we should just dump them into a hot bath and make them scrub all the ice off of them?"

"Hot chocolate! Discovery!" the twins yelled, deciding which choice, as they wiggled out of their daddy's hold and rushed off to change clothes.

Miguel shook his head, a smile plastered on his face. Leaning forwards, he pressed his lips to his lover's gently. "I see you've been busy," he observed, looking around. The place smelled of pine duster and freshly vacuumed carpet. His phoenix's arms were slightly damp from the soapy water he used while washing dishes, and a few splashes ended up making their way to the ends of his rolled up sleeves.

Kai shrugged. "Just a few chores, and yes, I've been taking breaks in-between them. At least fifteen to thirty minute breaks, thank you," he stated, poking his lover's nose.

The gargoyle laughed and wrapped his arms around the phoenix he loved so much. "That's my phoenix," he murmured, kissing the Russian again, this time deeper and more passionate.

Kai moaned as they separated, vaguely feeling his blonde grab the towel out of his hand. Gazing into deep, sea blue eyes, he questioned his Spaniard's actions without even needing to speak.

"How about I finish up in the kitchen and make those hot chocolates, and you go into the living room and get snuggled under the blankets with our sons?" Miguel lightly commanded more than asked.

The dual haired male chuckled, violet eyes soft as he brushed his lips along the Spaniard's broad jaw before nodding and heading to the living room. A sharp pop on his backside made him jump, a small yelp coming out as he turned around to his assailant.

Miguel smirked devilishly and shrugged, the towel unwinding from its coiled position. "It was just too tempting."

"Right," the phoenix mock-glared. "I'm sure it was."

"You shouldn't have such a tempting ass, even pregnant."

Kai stopped, blushing furiously. Yes, for the six years they'd been together, Miguel liked to taunt and play around with him, but even so, the comments still made him blush. It just didn't seem like Miguel's nature to say things so dirty. "Go do the dishes," he instructed, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

The blonde Spaniard, with that smirk still plastered on his face, strode up to his lover's side and leaned in to nip at the other male's earlobe quickly before practically running into the safety of the kitchen. He vaguely heard Kai call after him to quit being such a coward, but that was just it: he was a coward when it came to teasing his feisty phoenix. He didn't have a death warrant.

Kai pouted a bit, still standing and rubbing his ear where Miguel's teeth had violated. Slowly, though, a small, loving smile formed on his lips as he headed to the living room. It was times like that when the phoenix knew his lover was still attracted to him, in all ways, and he loved it.

"Papa?" two small voices broke through his thoughts.

Kai looked up, spotting his two sons already on the couch and covered in the biggest blanket in the house. The phoenix smiled at his boys and went over to them. "May I?" he asked, playfully as his sons moved over to make more room for him between them. Kai sat down and situated the three of them to where he now had both boys' heads on his chest as he reclined back, the blanket wrapped around them snugly.

"Papa?" the twins asked again, looking up at their father's face.

"What is it?" the phoenix replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"We have a question," both boys shifted a bit to gaze at their papa properly.

"Well, what could you two possibly have a question about?" the Russian teased, gaining small smiles in the process.

Tsuki bit his lip a bit before starting, "Well, we told Tommy Sanders that we were gonna have another brother."

"And he said that it was bad that we were," Taiyo put in.

"Cause his baby sister made his momma and papa not love him anymores," the moon continued.

"And they don't get to do a lot of the stuff they used to," the sun finished.

"Is that true?" they asked, eyes pleading.

Kai thought about their question and chuckled at his sons. He smiled down at them and placed a kiss to each of their foreheads. "No, it's not," he stated. "In fact, the love in the family grows stronger. It may seem like the parents stop loving their other children so they can take care of the baby, but it's quite the opposite. As for what Tommy Sanders said about how his family do not do much of the things they used to, that is true. You see," he looked into both boys' eyes, "when a baby comes into the picture, as a family, we must sacrifice a few things in order to keep that baby. If not, then the baby could become sick or die."

Taiyo tilted his head along with his brother. "What kind of sacrifices?" he asked, blinking.

Kai pondered a minute before answering. "Well, for starters, when the baby comes, we are going to have to limit the amount of times we go to the park."

"Not the park!" the twins cried.

The Russian chuckled and shook his head. "I don't mean that we will stop going. Just the amount of times a week we go. It will have to be cut down a little, especially in the winter time, because the baby won't be able to stay out for long. He could get sick, and we don't want that, do we?"

Taiyo and Tsuki shared a look before shaking their heads.

Kai nodded. "Another thing we're going to have to cut back on is eating out. We'll have to limit that to maybe once a week, possibly two times, but the baby doesn't need loud places, and he won't be able to eat the food at the restaurants until he's older."

The sun and moon nodded, understanding. "What about going to the theaters!" Wide eyes stared in shock at their papa.

The phoenix nodded. "We won't be able to go as much. Maybe a few times a month, if we can find a babysitter, but not much more because that is also not a good environment for a baby until he grows older."

"Any others?" the boys asked mournfully.

Kai shook his head. "Don't sound so down. The sacrifices we need to make we can all deal without. Instead of going to the theater, we can rent a movie or two and have a movie night with popcorn and drinks right here in the living room. As for eating out, it's healthier to eat at home, and we can always order take out or delivery, like - say - pizza."

"Pizza!"

"Yes, and we can still go to the park, but just not so many times. You do have a front and back yard here at home," he smiled. "I'm sure there are many things you two can do to get into trouble. You see, it's not that bad of sacrifices, and you can always substitute a few things with other things. It's just that families must make sacrifices to keep and take care of their new baby."

The twins thought about this piece of information for a while before both nodded and snuggled closer. "We'll sacrifice our toys! Even peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! We wanna keep our baby brother!"

Kai laughed at his sons. "That's not the kind of sacrifices I was referring to, but I'm glad you two understand and are willing to do so."

"Here's the hot chocolate," Miguel's voice rang through the living room, causing three heads to snap up and watch as he balanced four mugs of steaming, hot cocoa and another blanket.

"Hot chocolate!" the boys cried but stopped and looked back at their papa. "We don't have to sacrifice hot chocolates, do we?"

The phoenix laughed, a confused Miguel watching the scene. "No, we don't having to sacrifice hot chocolate."

"Yay!" With that, each twin grabbed his respectful mug and snuggled up to Papa again.

Miguel just watched his sons before giving Kai his mug and seating himself next to his phoenix. "Do I want to know?" he whispered in his lover's ear.

The Russian smiled at his Spanish lover. "I'll tell you later."

"Discovery, Papa, Daddy?" the boys asked, pointing to the TV and remote control.

Miguel grabbed the remote and made himself comfortable with Kai nestled in his side and Tsuki in his lap while Taiyo was situated on the dual haired male's other side. Turning the television on, he flipped through the channels until stopping on the Discovery channel. It was a documentary on tigers. Wonderful.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Six**

It's good news and bad news as Kai is emitted to the hospital in labor.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Aren't y'all lucky? I've got the sixth chapter ready and waiting for you! ^^ Enjoy, and don't forget to review!


	6. Star Light, Star Bright, the First Star

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Six

Star Light, Star Bright, the First Star I See Tonight

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel was a nervous wreck again for the third time in just five years.

Early that night, Kai started having the contractions of labor. It was three in the morning when they arrived at the hospital: Kai, Miguel, Taiyo, and Tsuki. The twins were still in their pajamas and half asleep in the gargoyle's lap as the three of them waited for Dr. Strandland to come down the hall.

'There he is,' the inner Miguel muttered, still half asleep as the outer Miguel stood with his sons in his arms once again. 'He looks happy.'

"Doctor?" Miguel asked, eyes hoping for the best.

Dr. Strandland smiled and sighed. "Congratulations, Miguel, you are now the proud father of yet another baby boy. He and Kai are doing just fine."

The blonde Spaniard let out the breath he'd been holding. "For a minute there, I thought you were going to say he had twins again."

Strandland laughed heartily at that. "I do believe you would have passed out in shock this time around, Miguel."

The gargoyle laughed as well. "Probably." He turned to his sons who were listening intently to their conversation. "Want to go see Papa and your new baby brother?"

"Yeah!" the twins replied, smiling.

Heading down the hallway, they eventually found Kai's room, and Miguel opened the door to see a familiar sight. Only this time, one blue bundle lay in his phoenix's arms instead of two. Kai looked up, spotting the rest of his family. Smiling tiredly, he beckoned them over with a slight jerk of his head. The three accompanied the phoenix on the bed, Tsuki and Taiyo gazing in awe at how small and cute their little brother was.

Miguel kissed his lover's temple before stroking his youngest son's cheek with a finger. "He's beautiful, Kai, just like the last two."

The twins stopped listening to their fathers' words as they watched their little brother yawn and grasp their papa's finger in a firm grip. His hair was the exact opposite of the twins': blonde with slate tips. They were just wondering what eye color the baby had. When the little tike opened his eyes at his fathers' soft voices, he gazed at his two older brothers with the prettiest blue eyes. They seemed ice blue around the edges but in the middle was the same color blue as their daddy's. The eyes seemed to sparkle like the stars in the sky that were right outside the window as the dawn began approaching.

"Papa? Daddy?" both boys whispered so as to not frighten their brother. The older males switched their gazes to the twins. "Can we name him?"

Kai smiled and nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"Hoshi," Taiyo spoke.

"Japanese for stars," Tsuki added.

The twins pointed outside at the stars in the sky. "Cause he was born at nighttime!"

Kai chuckled as Miguel nodded. "Alright. Hoshi it is." The gargoyle turned to his phoenix as the twins began talking to their now-awake little brother. "There's another meaning behind his name, just like the other two."

"Oh?" the Russian asked, turning his full attention to his lover.

Miguel's sea blue eyes sparkled. "Stars for the nights that we spent together gazing up at them. Remember the first night I took you to that secluded lakeside? The stars were shining so brightly along with the moon."

Kai smiled. "How could I forget?" It was his violet orbs' turn to shimmer with a new emotion as well as a teasing tint. "You're such a sap, Miguel."

The gargoyle shrugged. "I can't help it. Spanish people are known for their romanticism."

The dual haired male laughed at that and kissed his lover before turning his attention back to his sons, all three of them.

A small knock on the open door interrupted the family bonding time. Dr. Strandland stood in the doorway with a tablet in his hand. "Sorry to disturb you, but I have some information that I have to tell you." His eyes were serious as he gazed at the two oldest males of the bunch. "It seems that during the delivery, Kai's womb had torn completely. We had to take it out. I'm sorry to inform you this, but three children is all you're going to be able to have unless you adopt."

The phoenix sighed, relaxing. He'd thought it had been something drastic. Shaking his head, he replied, "That's alright. Thank you."

Miguel turned to his lover with a questioning look.

"Whatever happens, happens, remember, Miguel?" the dual haired Russian reminded his blonde Spaniard.

The twins looked up at their papa. "Does that mean you can'ts have babies anymores?" they asked, tilting their heads to the side.

Kai nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what it means."

Taiyo and Tsuki both shrugged their shoulders in indifference. "As long as we gots you and Daddy and Hoshi, we're happy!"

Kai turned to Miguel.

"The same with me," the gargoyle commented, pressing another kiss to his lover's temple.

Kai nodded. "The same with me."

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Seven**

The twins have had enough! Their baby brother cries too much! Time to ask Papa and Daddy to make him stop, but why can't they do anything?

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for this week! Next week will be chapters seven, eight, and nine! Then, the week after that will be the last chapter, chapter ten! ^^

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I didn't want to go through the pain of Kai starting the contractions, the labor, and delivery again. We all know how it happens. ^^

Don't forget to review, please! ^^


	7. Babies Cry too Much

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Seven

Babies Cry too Much

-S-S-S-S-S-

Sighing in contentment, the twins relished in the silence. It had been two weeks since their fathers had brought Hoshi home, and the constant crying was about to drive the four-year-olds up the wall!

Taiyo silently stood from his sitting position on the floor to get another picture book from the study's bookcase. Gently putting his other one back, he grabbed for another but stopped and dropped the hard-back on the floor as another wail coursed through the house. He heard his Papa stride from the kitchen to the baby's bedroom down the hall. The young sun growled and turned to his brother. "I'm gonna see if Daddy can make Hoshi stop crying. Papa doesn't seem to be doing a good jobs," he told his brother who was fixing a puzzle. Tsuki nodded and followed the older twin out of the room and to the kitchen.

Miguel blinked as he watched his two older sons walk into the room looking like they were on a quest of some sort. Amusement filled his sea orbs as Taiyo and Tsuki stopped right in front of him at the dining table. "Yes?" he asked the boys.

"Daddy," Taiyo started, "Hoshi cries too much."

"Make him stop, please!" Tsuki cried, wrapping his arms around his daddy's leg in a desperate attempt to get him to do what they wanted.

Miguel chuckled at his sons. "I'm sorry, boys, I can't do that."

Violet eyes widened. Daddy couldn't do something? That was unheard of. "Why not?"

Picking up the twins and setting one on each knee, he looked at both of them. "Well, you see, babies only cry for two reasons."

"That be whats?"

"They cry because they either need something or are scared."

"Then Hoshi is always scared!"

"Or needing somethings!"

The gargoyle smiled. "Well, yes, babies are that way. You see, they can't take care of themselves like you and I can. They need help eating, among other things, and if they get scared, they can't run to Papa and me. So, they cry to get our attention. It may be annoying at first, but eventually, you will get used to it. Maybe you even would want to help later on when he's a little older. Papa and I always need a little help in changing his diaper or getting a bottle ready. Maybe you could even help feed him? We can show you how, and I'm sure he'd love spending time with his brothers."

The twins pondered for a little bit, glancing at each other once in a while. They finally looked up. "But we didn't cry that much! Why does he need something all the time when we didn'ts?"

That caused an outright laugh to burst forth from the blonde haired Spaniard. "Oh, you two cried, most definitely!"

Violet eyes widened even more. "Really?" they both asked in small voices.

Miguel nodded. "Oh, yes. There were nights where your Papa and I didn't get a wink of sleep. If one was crying, the other started. You two practically wore us out," he smiled. "But we never complained, nor are we going to start now." He shifted the boys. "You see, when you were born, we were told many times by many doctors and nurses that you weren't going to make it past two weeks. You were healthy, yes, but being born from a male was once impossible. So, a lot of people thought you would get some sort of disease, or - as some rude Christians pointed out - you would be 'struck down because you were an abomination.'" The Spaniard shrugged. "Hearing your cries made us remember that you were still alive.

"Papa grew up without any parents, and my father and mother died when I turned twelve. So, we had to learn the hard way of becoming parents. Hearing you two cry constantly like you did made us believe we were doing something right."

"You did good jobs!" the boys cried, amazed that their father didn't think he did. "We both here! We both okay! We cry for you again, if you wants!"

Miguel laughed. "No, it's fine. I'm glad you think we are doing a good job, but one crying kid in this household is enough for us. We don't need three!" he smiled, bending over and tickling his sons.

The twins squirmed in their daddy's lap, trying to get away from those quick-moving hands tickling their sides mercilessly. They screamed for Miguel to stop, laughing in-between words. When Daddy wouldn't stop, they called for Papa to come help them. Papa would save them! They knew he would.

"What is going on?" Kai asked, going into the kitchen with Hoshi bundled up in his arms. He smiled as he watched his lover torture their boys while still seated on the dining chair. Hoshi blinked his big blue eyes at the three while sucking on a pacifier. The sight before him had the little baby intrigued.

Miguel looked up while still holding onto his laughing twins. He smiled seeing Kai standing there with Hoshi. "Oh, nothing. I was just telling these two why babies cry so much."

"Ah," the phoenix smiled. "Did you tell them how much they cried?"

"Just the gist," the gargoyle said, grabbing hold of Taiyo and pinning him underneath Tsuki as the young sun tried to escape.

The dual haired male shook his head in humor as he strode over to the stove to check on his Swedish meatball dinner. Hoshi shifted in his arms to continue watching the three at the table. Taiyo was trying to climb over Miguel's shoulder to get away while Tsuki distracted their daddy. That worked as much as trying to catch the wind. Miguel held onto Taiyo while still tickling Tsuki in his lap. The little star opened his mouth, dropping the pacifier, and started giggling. He waved his arms unsteadily in what looked like a clapping motion while he continued to giggle at his two brothers and father. Kai stole a glance at his youngest son and smiled. Hoshi seemed to be enjoying the show.

Miguel looked up with his other sons as Hoshi laughed. He smiled, getting up with one twin on each leg. Reaching out, he picked up Hoshi from Kai's arms and held him out in front of his face. "I take it you think that's funny?" he asked the little star. The boy continued to squeal and laugh as his daddy twirled him around. Miguel finally brought the baby to his chest and sat back at the table. Tsuki and Taiyo both climb up to sit on the table top. They watched as their brother shifted in Daddy's arms to gaze up at them. He kept wavering back and forth, unsteady even seated. Miguel cradled him against his chest so the baby would be completely supported.

"Hey, Hoshi!" they both smiled.

The baby looked from one brother to the next, marveling at the fact that indeed he was not seeing double. Reaching out with a small hand, he scraped his short-cut fingernails against each four-year-old's face in wonder. Tsuki and Taiyo gently took each hand in theirs and swung them lightly back and forth as a form of play. They'd seen both of their fathers do that with the baby, and he seemed to enjoy it. So, they tried it out.

Hoshi did enjoy the attention and the swinging motion. He started giggling again which brought two identical smiles to the twins faces.

Maybe having a baby that cries a lot wasn't so bad after all.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Eight**

It's a normal day in the Hiwatari-Lavalier household when a foul odor hits both twins' noses while their playing with Hoshi. What is that smell?

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, sorry this was like really short, but chapter eight and nine are up, and fair warning, they are also short. ^^

Don't forget to review!


	8. Stinky Day

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Eight

Stinky Day

-S-S-S-S-S-

The sun normally shines very brightly during the spring time, and it rose early every day. The twins of the Hiwatari-Lavalier household enjoyed waking at the crack of dawn, especially since they got to spend the morning playing with Hoshi. One morning, they stayed longer than usual because it was Saturday, and both Kai and Miguel were still asleep, relishing in the blissfulness that was sleeping in. Hoshi hadn't cried for his bottle all morning, and he was having fun watching his older brothers make funny faces at him.

Taiyo stopped, making a funny face that wasn't intended to cause Hoshi to giggle. Though, that's exactly what it did. The young sun sniffed the air and then held his nose, waving a hand in front of it. "Something stinks!"

Tsuki looked at his older twin and sniffed the air as well. He too made a funny face. "It wasn't me!"

"Well, it wasn't me, either," Taiyo said, and they both looked down into the crib. It was Hoshi. He stunk horribly like he hadn't taken a bath in ages.

"I go get Papa," Tsuki offered, getting down from the stool he used to look into the crib. Rushing out the door, he headed straight for his parents' bedroom. Opening the door, he called into the room. "Papa, Hoshi stinks! I thinks he needs a baths."

Kai groaned as he sat up. Well, one can only sleep in so long with three kids in the house. He yawned, stretching his back before he stood. "Okay, Tsuki. I'm coming," the phoenix mumbled, staggering to the door while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Miguel sat up a little as his son climbed onto the bed. Looking up, he spotted Taiyo striding into the room. It wasn't long before he had both boys in his lap.

"Daddy," the two asked, "Hoshi had a bath just last night. Why does he stink?"

The gargoyle yawned and stretched before answering, "He just needs his diaper changed."

"Huh?"

The Spaniard sighed. "Hoshi used the bathroom. He needs to be changed."

"I thought you and Papa took him to use the toilets? How come he made a mess in his clothes?" Taiyo asked, cocking a head to the side.

Miguel shook his head. "No, like I've said before, babies can't look after themselves like you and I can. They wear what are called diapers. They are like super-padded underwear. Wearing them, they can use the bathroom instead of getting their clothes dirty. Papa and I just change his dirty diaper to a clean one each time he does it."

"Oh," Tsuki admired. "Did we needs to be changed?"

The blonde chuckled. "All the time."

"Glad we don'ts anymores," Taiyo said with a sigh. "That'd be weird."

Miguel laughed just as Kai came into the room with a newly-changed Hoshi. The phoenix raised an eyebrow in confusion but sat on the bed anyway. Hoshi gurgled as his form of communication to his two brothers. He wanted to play again. Raising two wobbly arms, he reached out to the twins and smiled.

Tsuki and Taiyo situated themselves on either side of their little brother, grabbing a hand and swinging them back and forth, laughing at the giggles Hoshi made.

Kai smiled sleepily at his sons and leaned his head against Miguel's broad shoulder. Yawning, he tried to keep his eyes open, but it didn't happen as they closed and sleep overcame him. He'd been up each night that week, tending to Hoshi's every need, and getting sleep wasn't much of an option.

Miguel watched as his lover finally succumbed to oblivion. Hoshi was comfortably situated in the phoenix's lap, back against the taunt stomach. He wasn't in any danger of falling over and hurting himself. Not to mention, the boys had their full attention on the baby. So, letting the dual haired male sleep a little longer was definitely a good option. He'd wake him up when it was time to eat.

Tsuki and Taiyo reveled in the non-smelly atmosphere. It didn't stink anymore, thanks to Papa, but it wasn't such a bad thing. Nor really good, in the twins' eyes.

They'd have to find some nose-plugs.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Nine**

All babies do is cry, poop, sleep, and eat. Hoshi's not old enough to play with, and he can't do anything by himself. So, what exactly are babies good for? The twins want to find out desperately.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, I know last week I promised chapters 7, 8, and 9, but it just didn't happen. Sorry these two chapters are so short. I'm sort of in a slump of not really wanting to write. I blame the non-sleeping part of my life. ^^

The final two chapters of the fic and series will be up next week! Don't forget to review!


	9. What are Babies Good For?

Disclaimer: Don't own

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Nine

What are Babies Good For?

-S-S-S-S-S-

Violet-crimson eyes gazed out at the petal covered ground. It was a cool day outside, but the twins weren't allowed out of the house due to it and the fact that their coats were currently in the wash after the two had gotten mud on them earlier that week. So, he'd played with every toy, watched every movie, and read each and every book in his library in the meantime. He was bored. Tsuki sat behind him, reading his new lion book yet again for the third time that week. He could hear Hoshi in the nursery crying, wanting either Papa or Daddy to come change him. Again.

"Taiyo?" the young moon's voice called from behind him.

"What?"

"What's-a matter?" Tsuki stood up and strode over to his twin. It wasn't often the sun was in such a slump. He was usually happy and lively.

"I wanna play something, but we can'ts cause we would desturbed Hoshi's nap that he's not taking agains," the older of the two pouted, resting his chin on his arms as he continued staring out at the taunting outdoors. "And Daddy says it's too cold to goes outsides without jackets on."

Tsuki listened to his brother, relating with him in more ways than one. It was a twin thing, he guessed.

"I don't understands."

"Understands what?" the little moon asked, opting to stand next to his brother.

"I don't understands what goods it is - having babies. They can't do nothing. So, why has them?"

The violet-blue eyed boy thought for a moment. "Why don't we ask Papa? I bet he knows!"

The sun sighed but nodded as he let his twin lead him through the house in search for their papa. They found Kai Hiwatari-Lavalier sitting in the library, reading. It was a strange sight for the boys. Well, at least since Hoshi had been born. Kai hadn't had much time to himself, always tending to the youngest of the household or cooking or cleaning.

Kai looked up as his elder sons came into the room. He smiled softly, noting the familiar determined looks on their faces. Marking his book, he set it down just as his sons reached his feet.

"Papa, we has a question," Tsuki started.

The former phoenix tilted his head to the side. "And that would be?"

"What's the point of babies if all they do is poop, cry, sleep, and eats?" this time it was Taiyo who spoke so enthusiastically. "He can't plays with us or do anythings! Not even go to the bathrooms by hisself."

"Himself," Kai corrected automatically. He sighed and bent over to pick both of his sons up and set them in his lap. Each boy turned to him in expectancy. "Well, you know that's not exactly an easy question to answer, boys, but I'll try my best." He took in a breath, getting situated. "People have babies for many reasons. Some, you won't understand until you get older, and some you may never understand. As for your brother not being able to do things like you two can, there will come a time where he will be able to. It just takes time and patience. You see, like everyone else in life, a baby needs time to be able to do things. There will come a time where he will be able to use the bathroom by himself, but until he is old enough to learn, we have to wait. You two will be able to play with him sooner than you think, as well. As for playing outside or sports or things along that nature, you are just going to have to wait until you can teach him how to play just like your father and I did for you."

"So, we gots ta wait?" Tsuki asked.

Kai nodded.

"What if we no wanna wait?" Taiyo contradicted.

Kai chuckled. "Well, you really have no choice but to wait. Hoshi won't be able to do a lot of things that you do because he's physically unable to do so. Right now, he has a hard time sitting up without wavering, but in a few months' time, he will be able to sit up and crawl, learning how to walk. It just takes time a patience. I had to do it with you two and am having to do so with Hoshi. It's just the process. You two have to deal with it because you are his brothers. It comes with the brother responsibility that was bestowed upon the both of you when I became pregnant."

The two thought about that piece of information for a long while. They looked up and caught ice blue eyes as Miguel came into the room with Hoshi on his hip. The baby was dressed in a clean diaper and T-shirt, sucking on a pacifier. He smiled when he saw his older brothers.

The twins exchanged a look as if they were speaking with each other mentally before smiling themselves and kissing their papa's cheek before dropping to the floor and rushing towards their brother. "We can waits!" they exclaimed and began playing with the tike who now sat comfortably in his play pen.

Kai smiled and nodded at his sons, glad they decided to drop the matter. He sighed and picked his book back up as Miguel sat in the chair next to him with his own book. Turning to his page, he silently noted how picturesque the entire scene seemed. He shrugged mentally and began reading.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Ten**

There aren't going to be highlights because of two facts! One: it's the last chapter in this fic and trilogy! Two: I've already got it uploaded for you guys to read! ^^

-S-S-S-S-S-

I am SO sorry for having not uploaded this LONG before! (bows repeatedly) I can't believe how long it's been! T.T I'M SORRY!

I've finished this story off and am starting on new chapters for the others, promise!


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Ten

Epilogue

-S-S-S-S-S-

Mornings are always hectic, especially when children are involved. The getting them up for school. Breakfast. Making sure bookbags are packed and ready. Last minute homework assignments that are not met without that typical parent glare of "it-should-have-been-done-last-night". Rushing out the door towards school so as to not be late.

Yes, mornings are always hectic when children are involved.

Definitely if it's teenagers.

"Taiyo, Tsuki, Hoshi! Breakfast, now!" Kai called from the kitchen doorway, table already set. "Do not make me get you three up the old fashioned way!"

"We're coming! We're coming!" a familiar, younger voice called frantically. Blonde with slate tipped hair came bounding around the corner as Hoshi rushed to his seat. At eleven years old, he knew not to mess with Papa (or as Tsuki and Taiyo call him father) in the morning before his first cup of coffee.

"Where are your brothers?" Kai asked, noting vaguely as Miguel strode into the kitchen, giving him a peck on the forehead as a soothing gesture.

Hoshi shrugged his shoulders. "Taiyo can't find his bandana cause Tsuki hid it underneath the dresser."

Kai sighed as Miguel asked the million dollar question, "Why did Tsuki hide it underneath the dresser?"

Hoshi took a large bite of eggs and swallowed before answering, "Cause Taiyo replaced his shampoo with honey."

The former phoenix shook his head. Ever since they had been eight, the twins had this whole game of trying to outsmart the other in pranks. He didn't even try to understand it any longer. "If you know where his bandana is, why didn't you tell him, Hoshi?"

The eleven-year-old star sipped his milk. "I did, but Taiyo didn't believe me, and Tsuki is too busy laughing at him to even think straight to tell him where it is."

"I swear those two get more and more like Tala and Bryan every day. It's a wonder they are our kids," Kai muttered moarnfully in his hand as he rubbed his face.

Miguel sighed. "Is it my turn or yours?" he asked playfully of his dual haired partner.

"It's yours, but I think I'll take this one." With that, the man left the room in a stalk.

From the kitchen, a slammed door could be heard as well as a few short, uncomprehensible words, some scuffling, and two smacks. Three figures emerged from the hallway, the one in front with a satisfied look on his face, the other two holding the backs of their heads. Kai made himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"You didn't have to hit us that hard, Father," Tsuki moaned, rubbing the back of his head where his father's hand had made contact. "I feel like Tony off NCIS after Gibbs pops him one."

"Be thankful I'm not Gibbs," the older male dead panned around his cup of coffee.

"I sure am," Taiyo replied, finishing tying off his bandana.

The twins had certainly grown up in the past eleven years since their younger brother was born. Each at fifteen, the twins never ceased to amaze anyone. With Kai's smarts and Miguel's charms, the two were the heartthrobs of their school. Taiyo, with his slanted, soul-piercing eyes, short hair with unruly bangs tied back with a bandana made up the bad-boy list, the only one worthy of being on it. Tsuki, with his soft, sensitive eyes, shoulder length hair that never seemed to be tame, was the only one occupying the pretty-boy-but-can-still-kick-your-ass category. Both of them had well-defended titles.

As for Hoshi, in his school, each and every girl loved him. His charming endeavor. His talents. Everything that any blonde-loving female could think of. Whereas his brothers had both males and females, at his age, Hoshi's looks only contributed to the females. Though, time would tell.

Kai and Miguel were both proud of their sons. Tsuki was wonderful in the arts programs while Taiyo in sports, and they both loved singing. Hoshi was a mix of both and all categories. Who knew what he'd do when he got older.

Tsuki almost choked as he looked at the clock above the doorway. "Ah! We're late!"

Taiyo and Hoshi's heads snapped up at that and both boys took another mouthful, downing it with a large gulp of milk before sprinting from their chairs after the younger twin.

"Backpacks are next to the door! Call after classes!" Kai reminded them from his seat.

"We will! By Dad, Father!" Tsuki and Taiyo called together. "Love you, see you later!"

"Love you, too!" Kai and Miguel both yelled back, each continuing with their daily routine. "Love you, Hoshi. Call us after school."

"Bye, love you, too!" the youngest cried. "Taiyo! Tsuki! Wait for me!"

"Come on!"

The end of morning rush was signaled by the sound of the front door slamming.

Miguel chuckled as he put his and his sons' dishes in the sink to clean later. "Another one bites the dust?"

Kai smirked a little in the gargoyle's direction. "To think I wish they were babies again."

The blonde laughed and bent over from his place next to the former phoenix. "I wouldn't be able to take the crying or interruptions," he whispered in the delicate ear. Using his teeth, he nibbled the lobe as gently as could be causing Kai to moan and groan into the sensation.

They both left the kitchen to go make up some lost time on their part of having children, though neither would trade their three boys for the world. To think that three miracles never would have come to be had not a simple meeting a cliff side during summer turned out just right. Then came the winter night where such an incredible sight of twin boys emerging into life came to view. Then, the true beginning of their life began on a spring morning where the birds soured and sang all day long, welcoming the third and final member of the household.

Sometimes, everything does turn out right. It just takes the time and patience of life to get to it.

Hopefully, each and every one of us has that patience and Time doesn't take advantage of that patience. Love life. Love those around you. Love yourself, for that's where it all starts.

And good luck.

-S-S-S-S-S-

OWARI

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it! Finished! (gives big sigh) Finally.....

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. I love you all for sticking with me, and that's the truth! ^^

Thank you!

Read and review!


End file.
